A Coffee to Remember
by Ethie-chan
Summary: AU. Set in modern Fiore. A one-shot featuring Lucy Heartfilia and Loke based on a song. Who would have thought a single cup of coffee and a song playing on the radio would bring these two together?


**A/N:** First things first. This is a song-fic (my very first one) and there is no copyright infringement intended. The song is called "For You" and the song and lyrics go to Tyler Shaw; it's a beautiful song by the way. Be sure to have a listen or watch the MV. This song was my inspiration for this fanfic and I've been wanting to wrtie this for Loke/Lucy. Please enjoy!

* * *

Loke glanced at his watch and noticed he was running late.

_"I better take a shortcut by the freeway today,"_ he thought to himself as he put on his jacket and scarf.

He quickly put on his shoes and stepped out of the door to his apartment. A cold breeze blew past him and made him shiver. He pulled his scarf up higher to keep the cold air out. As he made his way towards the freeway, Loke put on his headphones and opened a radio application on his phone. Music soon filled his ears.

_Running late on a Wednesday_  
_Shortcut by the freeway_

Loke chuckled to himself. _"Funny. It's Wednesday, I'm running late and I'm taking a shortcut by the freeway."_

He looked up just in time to see a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and warm brown eyes coming towards him. Their eyes locked as they passed by one another; a light blush started to dust their already pink cheeks. Despite the cold air, Loke could feel himself blushing the moment his eyes landed on her.

_Locked eyes as you passed me_  
_Two hearts on a cold street_

Loke's heart skipped a beat and he felt the urge to turn around to get another look at the person he had just passed. He turned around and his heart beat rapidly; the young blonde had also stopped to turn around. Their eyes met a second time.

_Looking back at the same time_  
_I feel your warmth, did you feel mine?_  
_I get the urge but I can't speak_  
_Two hearts on a cold street_

The blonde woman smiled as she turned around, continuing on her original path. Loke turned back and resumed walking in the other direction.

_"She's cute…"_ Loke thought to himself, trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart and the jittery feeling in his stomach, _"never have I felt this feeling inside me before…"_

_I know this sounds crazy_  
_But this could be fate_  
_And I'm thinking maybe_  
_That you feel it too_  
_Tell me are you busy?_  
_Tell me you can stay_  
_'Cause I'm thinking maybe_

The lyrics of the song continued and Loke soon found himself picturing him and the unknown woman he had just seen become the main characters of the song that was playing on the radio.

_For you, I would travel to outer space_  
_Take a bullet to the heart just to keep you safe_  
_For you, anything for you_

He pictured himself protecting her from danger, even sacrificing his own life for her own safety. He pictured all the things they would do together, the moments they would share together.

_Ain't it funny how the time flies_  
_Now you're here as my wife_

He then pictured them as a newly married couple, standing in front of a house they had just bought together. Their children, a boy and a girl, running around the front yard laughing and playing. He could feel the love and warmth between the two of them; he could feel the love and joy of raising a family together with her. Loke pictured the two of them sharing a kiss, but then suddenly, all he could hear was a car honking impatiently. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. He realized he had made it to Starlight Café, his workplace. He frowned and sent a glare at the driver that pulled him out from his daydream. His workplace was tucked in a small quaint corner of the city, but due to how popular the café was, it was generally pretty busy.

Loke sighed. _"I guess I better get to work…"_

He went inside and put away his belongings in his locker. He then put on his apron and mentally prepared himself for his upcoming evening shift, tucking away the image of the beautiful young blonde he encountered on his way to work in the back if his mind. He couldn't help but hope he would see that woman again.

* * *

The next day, Loke was back at work working the morning shift. Thankfully, the café closed at a decent time, giving Loke enough time to wind down after work and  
get an ample amount of sleep. It was a pretty busy morning, but it finally calmed down, giving Loke and his fellow co-worker a much needed break. The bell over the  
door chimed, indicating they had a customer to serve. Loke went over to the counter to welcome the customer, but then his mind went blank. Standing in front of him, was the woman he saw the other day. Their eyes met briefly, but then they quickly looked away. He felt his cheeks warm up and his heart rate steadily increasing. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and put on his most handsome smile.

"Good morning and welcome to Starlight Café beautiful," he said charmingly, "what can I get for you today?"

The young blonde blushed lightly at his "beautiful" remark and fidgeted slightly.

"T-this is my first time here, so I'm not sure if you have what I'm looking for," she said, albeit shyly.

Loke leaned forward over the counter, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Now that he was a little closer to her, he could see how alluring she really was. Her eyes were a beautiful, deep chocolate brown and her skin so radiant. He could also smell her perfume; it was a nice citrusy scent and he found it very refreshing. The young woman still looked as breathtakingly beautiful as the day he first saw her. "I'm sure that whatever you want, we will have it."

"Well…I want a medium non-fat flat white with a shot of hazelnut and some hazelnut pieces sprinkled on top," the blonde simply stated.

Loke's colleague smiled apologetically as he approached the counter. "I'm so sorry miss, but—"

Loke held up his hand, silencing his co-worker. He then flashed another charming smile at the young blonde. "Now, now. We can definitely make this work."

The blonde woman looked perplexed. "I know you guys don't have this item. A flat white isn't even listed on your menu."

She pointed to the menu boards above the cash register. Loke looked at the menus above and noticed the she was right; flat whites were not listed. However, he knew what a flat white was and the café also had the necessary ingredients to make the requested drink.

"Not to worry gorgeous," Loke smiled proudly, "for you, I'll do anything. One non-fat flat white with a shot of hazelnut and hazelnut pieces on top coming right up."

The young blonde looked at the orange-haired barista and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You know, no one's been able to make this drink to my satisfaction. You sound awfully confident."

"Then challenge accepted," Loke said and winked, leaving the young woman blushing and at a loss for words.

"W-well, y-you…" she started to say. _"This guy…he's so full of himself…but I can't help but be drawn to him…the way he looks and not to mention that fine a—"_

Her cheeks reddened even further the moment she caught herself thinking about how his backside looked as he walked away the day she first saw him.

"I…what?" Loke asked, intrigued with what she would say next.

"It's nothing," the blonde replied quickly, turning away with her arms crossed, "just hurry up and make me my drink."

"Yes ma'am!" he mock saluted, earning a quiet giggle from the blonde.

Loke set out to make the requested drink. He grabbed some skim milk from the fridge and poured it into a metal pitcher used to froth milk. He then purged the steam wand and placed the pitcher underneath.

"May I know the name of the one I'm making this drink for?" he casually asked while steaming the milk.

"It's Lucy," she replied, "and yours?"

"Loke," he answered.

Once he was done steaming the milk, he knocked the bottom of the pitcher against the counter twice, knocking out any large air bubbles that lurked within the liquid. He smiled in satisfaction as the milk looked exactly as it should: thick and smooth. Loke put all his developing feelings for the woman across the counter into steaming the milk and he wanted to continue doing so until the drink was complete.

Lucy watched as Loke skillfully steamed the milk and prepare the espresso. She watched in awe as he seemed to radiate a warm glow, a warmth that was very welcoming to her. Lucy couldn't help but move closer to the counter, to where Loke was preparing her drink.

Loke grabbed a to go cup and poured the expresso into the cup and added a shot of hazelnut into it. After stirring the drink, he then poured the steamed milk carefully, but quickly as to not cause the milk to separate. He created a little heart as he continued pouring the rest of the milk into the cup. Satisfied with his coffee artwork, he grabbed a jar of hazelnuts and placed each hazelnut piece individually into the coffee. He put everything he was feeling at the moment into her drink.

He smiled triumphantly. _"There, it's complete!"_

Looking up from his masterpiece, he noticed that Lucy was nearby, standing right in front of him. Only the counter separated the two. Loke blushed, suddenly aware of their close proximity to one another. Lucy blushed as well and quickly looked down.

"I-I was just curious. T-that's all," Lucy stammered, "I-I've never seen how a flat white is made."

"I-it's quite alright," Loke said, trying to regain his composure, "but here, your medium non-fat flat white with a shot of hazelnut with hazelnut pieces. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed preparing it."

He handed her her drink, which Lucy accepted gratefully. She grabbed a lid and as she was about to place the lid on her cup, she noticed the coffee art Loke had carefully created with the milk. It was an image of two inter-connected hearts, with hazelnut stars surrounding it. She felt a warmth like no other surrounding her and she smiled.

"Thank you Loke…it's beautiful…it'll be a shame to drink this…" Lucy said sadly.

"It's not a problem and do not worry," Loke said reassuringly, "I can always make you another one in the future. Go on, try it. I'd like to know if I met your expectations."

Lucy nodded and took a long, slow sip. It was perfect, everything she was looking for in a flat white. It left her feeling warm and satisfied, yet yearning for more, something a drink cannot satiate. She knew she would be coming back again to this café. Not for the coffee, but to see him again.

"Well?" Loke asked anxiously, "is it what you were hoping for?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes, it was everything and more!"

Loke sighed with relief and smiled. "I'm glad. I would be glad and honored to see your beautiful face at this café again."

"You bet you will," Lucy said, "I'll be one of your frequent customers."

The two laughed and shared a smile. Little did the two of them know, both of them wished time would stop and let them be around one another for a little longer. They were both in their own world, completely unaware that Loke's co-worker was still there.

He coughed uncomfortably, bringing the two oblivious lovebirds back to reality. "I'll go to the back and get some more supplies."

"I-I'm sorry," Lucy said quickly, trying to fight an oncoming blush, "h-how much do I owe you?"

"$5.50 Fiorian dollars," Loke said as calmly as he could.

Lucy gave Loke the required amount and grabbed her drink but hesitated in leaving. Loke didn't want her to leave either, but he knew he couldn't stop her. The two stood there, each not willing to move. Their eyes locked onto each other's, each conveying their longing and desire. Loke could feel his heart clench, trying to fight the urge to tell her to stay. Lucy was the first to break the eye contact.

"Well…I guess I better go," Lucy said and smiled, "it was nice seeing you again and finally meet you. And…thank you for the lovely drink."

She turned around to leave.

_Tell me are you busy?_  
_Tell me can you stay_  
_'Cause I'm thinking maybe_

"Wait!" Loke said suddenly, startling both himself and Lucy.

She turned around. "What is it?"

Loke hesitated, but he knew if he didn't say what he wanted to say now, he may never get another chance again.

"I-if you're not busy tonight, would you like to go for dinner and maybe a movie together?" he asked nervously.

Lucy felt her heart rate quicken; she wasn't expecting this development, but she couldn't help but feel ecstatic.

"Why Loke, are you asking me out?" Lucy asked curiously.

Loke gulped nervously, but he knew he should stand his ground and be brave. "Yes, yes I am."

"Pick me up at 6 then?" she asked and winked, "but don't be late."

Loke relaxed a bit and smiled. "Don't worry. I won't."

Lucy giggled and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her bag. She wrote her address and phone number.

"Here," she said as she handed him the paper, "I'll see you at 6 at my place. And if something comes up or if you're running late, here's my number. I'd rather know you're not coming than standing me up."

"Oh Lucy," Loke said, feigning hurt, "I would never do something like that."

"Says the person I just met," Lucy said and laughed.

Loke laughed as well. "Okay, okay. I get it. So see you tonight?"

"You bet," Lucy said and winked, "now, I better go or else I'll be late for work."

"Alright beautiful," Loke said with understanding, "you better get going."

"See you," Lucy said and turned to leave.

"Make sure you wear something nice tonight!" Loke shouted before she left the premises.

Lucy flashed him a thumbs up, indicating she heard him before she disappeared from his sight. Loke blissfully sighed; he was so glad she accepted his date offer. He knew the perfect place to take her for their first date. He was thinking about what he would wear tonight when a whistle interrupted his thoughts.

"Loke you sly dog," his co-worker said as he placed the supplies onto the counter, "look at you go."

"Oh cut it out, Grey," Loke said and playfully punched his friend's arm.

"Alright, let's get back to work," Grey said, "and I hope I won't catch you daydreaming for the rest of your shift."

Loke chuckled. "I'll be fine, Grey. I'd rather be working as time would pass by faster that way."

His friend nodded in agreement as he began topping up some supplies in preparation for the afternoon rush. Loke blissfully hummed a tune as he wiped down the expresso machine and steam wand; he was clearly looking forward to tonight.

_And now it's not crazy_  
_I told you it's fate_  
_Remember that day_  
_As I lay here with you_  
_So happy you weren't busy_  
_I'm glad that you stayed_  
_I still feel the same, yeah_  
_For you, I would travel to outer space_  
_Take a bullet to the heart just to keep you safe_  
_For you, anything for you.._

* * *

**A/N#2:** And that's the end; sequel? Maybe how their first date will go? I was overseas for a month and was busy with work and pretty much lost all inspiration and motivation to write. I almost have the next chapter for "Star Crossed" ready, but I've just been having such a bad writer's block..so I thought a one-shot would get me back in the game. Hope you enjoy this fic and please R&R


End file.
